List of The Flintstones media
This is a list of media and merchandise associated with The Flintstones. VHS releases Most of these titles are out of print. Original broadcast or release dates and episode titles (where applicable) are listed in parentheses. * The Flintstone Flyer (1960) * The First Episodes (1960) (Flintstone Flyer, Hot Lips Hannigan, The Swimming Pool, No Help Wanted) * The Best Of The Flintstones (Split Personality, Dress Rehearsal, Anne Margrock Presents, Stony Finger Caper) * The Flintstones: How the Flintstones Saved Christmas (1964) * The Flintstones: A Haunted House Is Not a Home (1964) * The Flintstones: Stone-Age Adventures (Flintstone Flyer, Split Personality, The Twitch, Dress Rehearsal, Ladies' Night At The Lodge, Anne Margrock Presents) * The Flintstones: Love Letters on the Rocks (1960) * The Flintstones: Samantha (1965) * The Flintstones: Pebbles, Babe in Bedrock (Dress Rehearsal, Most Beautiful Baby In Bedrock) * The Flintstones: Bedrock 'n' Roll (The Girls' Night Out, The Twitch) * The Flintstones: Hooray for Hollyrock (Hollyrock Here I Come, Anne Margrock Presents) * Jealousy (1966) * Dripper (1966) * Rocky's Raiders (1966) * The Flintstones: Page Right Out of History (Dress Rehearsal (1963), "Wacky Inventions" compilation) * My Fair Freddie (1966) * No Biz Like Show Biz (1965) * The Flintstones: Fearless Fred Strikes Again (Buffalo Convention, Mother-In-Law's Visit) * The Flintstones: Hop Happy (1964) * The Flintstones: Ten Little Flintstones (1964) * The Flintstones: Dino's Two Tales (Dino Disappears, Dino Goes Hollyrock) * The Flintstones: Dino & Juliet (1964) * The Flintstones: Wacky Inventions * The Flintstones Meet The Great Gazoo (1965) * The Flintstones: Gravelberry Pie King (1966) * The Flintstones: Fred's Island (1966) * The Flintstones: Surfin Fred (1965) * Flintstones Adventures (The Girls' Night Out, Rock Vegas Story, Dino Disappears, Rip van Flintstone) Laserdisc release *''The Flintstones: First Fourteen Episodes Complete and Uncut'': In 1997, Cartoon Network, along with John Kricfalusi released a 4-disc laserdisc set compiling the first 14 episodes of the series as they originally aired. Bonus features with the set included the Flagstones pilot, 15 integrated commercials (including Winston cigarette ads and Welch's grape jelly, among others), early character designs and layouts, and a feature on early Flintstones toys. Also included was a 24-page booklet which featured trivia and facts from John K. and Earl Kress about all the 14 episodes and prominent animators and voice actors who worked on the series. DVD releases Warner Home Video has released all 6 seasons of The Flintstones animated series on DVD in Region 1. Only the first 3 seasons have been released in Region 2 and Region 4, and it is unknown if or when the final 3 seasons will be brought to DVD. Also released by Warner Home Video is a feature-length film starring the Flintstones entitled The Man Called Flintstone. It was initially available in Canada only, as a US release was canceled due to Columbia Pictures claiming ownership of the film. However, the ownership issues had been resolved and a DVD release in the US happened on December 2, 2008. The Christmas special A Flintstones Christmas Carol was released on October 2, 2007, and includes as a bonus, the episode Christmas Flintstone from Season 5 of the original series. Animated Series - Seasons Sets Other DVD Releases *''The Flintstones'' (1994 live-action movie): Released March 1999 *''The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas'' (2000 live-action prequel to 1994 film): Released September 26, 2000 *"The Swimming Pool" episode was included on Cartoon Network's Cartoon Crack-Ups DVD: Released July 3, 2001. *''The Flintstones: The Premiere: The Flintstone Flyer'' (1960): Released June 8, 2004 *''The Man Called Flintstone'' (1966): Released in Canada April 2005, Released in the United States December 2, 2008 *''A Flintstones Christmas Carol'' (1994) with Christmas Flintstone as a bonus episode: Released October 2, 2007 *''The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show: The Complete Series: '''Released March 18, 2008' Comic Comic strips * From 1961 until 1988, Gene Hazelton created a Flintstones comic strip, distributed by the McNaught Syndicate Comic books * Western Publishing put out a title The Flintstones, first by Dell Comics for 5 issues in 1961-62, then by Gold Key Comics for 54 issues in 1962-701 ** also Gold Key's 2 issues Flintstones Bigger and Boulder in 1962 and 19662 ** and Gold Key's 4 issues of Top Comics The Flintstones in 1967 ** Western also published the Flintstones at the New York World's Fair through Warren Publishing in 1964 * Permabooks did The Flintstones featuring Pebbles in 19633 * City Magazines published 1 issue of the digest-sized Flintstones Mini-Comic in 19654 * Charlton Comics put out various Flintstones comics from 1970-1977: ** The Flintstones for 50 issues in 1970-77 ** Pebbles & Bamm Bamm for 36 issues in 1972-76 ** Barney and Betty Rubble for 23 issues in 1973-76 ** Dino for 20 issues in 1973-77 ** The Great Gazoo for 20 issues in 1973-77 * Brown Watson published 1 annual '' The Flintstones Annual'' in 1976 * Marvel Comics did 9 issues of Hanna Barbera's The Flintstones in 1977-795 ** and also The Flintstones Christmas Party # 1 in 1977 * Blackthorne Publishing put out 4 issues of Flintstones 3-D in 1987-19886 7 * Harvey Comics had several titles that ran from 1992-94: ** The Flintstones Big Book, 2 issues in 1992 ** Flintstones Giant Size, 3 issues in 1992-1993 ** The Flintstones Doublevision, 1 issue in 1994 note * Archie Comics put out a title The Flintstones for 22 issues in 1995-97 * DC Comics published a combo title (The Flintstones and the Jetsons) for 21 issues from 1997–99 * Marvel also published 11 issues of The Flintstone Kids, depicting the characters as children, from 1987–1989 Notes: 1 The 5 Dell issues are numbered 2-6, the Flintstones first Dell appearance was in Dell Giants # 48, 1961. The 54 Gold Key issues are numbered 7-60 2 Both issues are identical, and a reprint of Gold Key's earlier series 3 The Flintstones featuring Pebbles is part comic and part paperback. It's the first appearance of Pebbles outside the TV series 4 The Flintstones Mini-Comic was a supplement to an issue of Huckleberry Hound Weekly 5 Marvel's''Hanna Barbera's The Flintstones'' features the first non-underground comic-work of Scott Shaw![http://www.atomicavenue.com/atomic/TitleDetail.aspx?TitleID=4927/ The Flintstones (Marvel)] at atomicavenue.com Retrieved 16.August 2013 6 The Flintstones 3-D were part of the Blackthorne 3-D series, issues 19, 22, 36 and 42 7 Issue 4 adapted the TV series episode that introduced Pebbles to comic books for the first time[http://www.atomicavenue.com/atomic/TitleDetail.aspx?TitleID=11106/ Flintstones 3-D] at atomicavenue.com Retrieved 16.August 2013 Video games *''Yabba Dabba Doo!, released in 1986 by Quicksilva for the ZX Spectrum and Commodore 64 *''The Flintstones (1988), for Master System, ZX Spectrum, Amstrad CPC, Commodore 64 and MSX *''The Flintstones: Dino: Lost in Bedrock'' (1991), for DOS *''The Flintstones: The Rescue of Dino & Hoppy'' (1991), for NES, made by Taito *''The Flintstones: King Rock Treasure Island'' (1992), for Game Boy, made by Taito *''The Flintstones'' (1993), another game by Taito for the Mega Drive/Genesis *''Fred Flintstone's Memory Match'' (1994), for video arcades by Coastal Amusements *''The Flintstones: The Surprise at Dinosaur Peak!'' (1994), for NES, made by Taito *''The Flintstones: The Treasure of Sierra Madrock'' (1994), for Super NES, by Taito *''The Flintstones: The Movie'' (1994) for Super NES, Game Boy and Mega Drive/Genesis (Sega Channel exclusive), made by Ocean Software *''The Flintstones'' (a.k.a. Fred in Magic Wood Land), an unlicensed fan game produced by the Russian group Crushers for the ZX Spectrum in 1998 *''The Flintstones: Bedrock Bowling'' (2000), for PlayStation and Windows *''The Flintstones: BurgerTime in Bedrock'' (2000), for Game Boy Color, a remake of "BurgerTime" *''The Flintstones: Big Trouble in Bedrock'' (2001), for Game Boy Advance *''The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas'' (2002), for PlayStation 2 References Media Category:Video games based on The Flintstones Category:Dell Comics titles Category:Gold Key Comics titles Category:Charlton Comics titles Category:Marvel Comics titles Category:Archie Comics titles Category:Harvey Comics titles Category:DC Comics titles